1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interlocking coupling devices and particularly to such devices for electrical or optical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When electrical or optical cables are used in the field in applications in which they are subjected to substantial tensile loads, there is a risk that excessive tension will cause connector damage before the cable reaches the breaking point. Damage caused by such uncontrolled connector failure may require the replacement of both connector halves and the attached cables if these are integral. The manner in which the invention deals with this situation to avoid such damage will be evident from the description hereinafter.